Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate having two different type thin film transistors on the same substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, as the information society is developed, the requirements of displays for representing information are increasing. Accordingly, the various flat panel displays (or ‘FPD’) are developed for overcoming many drawbacks of the cathode ray tube (or ‘CRT’) such as heavy weight and bulk volume. The flat panel display devices include the liquid crystal display device (or ‘LCD’), the plasma display panel (or ‘PDP’), the organic light emitting display device (or ‘OLED’) and the electrophoresis display device (or ‘ED’).
The display panel of a flat panel display may include a thin film transistor substrate having a thin film transistor allocated in each pixel region arrayed in a matrix manner. For example, the liquid crystal display device (or ‘LCD’) represents video data by controlling the light transitivity of the liquid crystal layer using the electric fields. For the organic light emitting diode display represents the video data by generating properly controlled light at each pixel disposed in a matrix manner as an organic light emitting diode is formed therein.
As a self-emitting display device, the organic light emitting diode display device has the merits those the response speed is very fast, the brightness is very high and the view angle is large. The organic light emitting diode display (or OLED) using the organic light emitting diode having the good energy efficiencies can be categorized in the passive matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or PMOLED) and the active matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or AMOLED).
As the personal appliances are more prevailed, portable and/or wearable devices are actively developed. To apply the display device for the portable and/or wearable device, the device has the characteristics of the low power consumption. However, using the technologies having developed until now, it is restricted to get display having the excellent low power consumption properties.